Methods and systems of like kind are well-established. For example, known from DE 39 18 735 A1 are a method and a device for attenuating movement processes at chassis suspensions of passenger and utility motor vehicles, in which from a movement of two vehicle masses detected by means of sensors a control signal is generated by means of a signal processing circuit for a controllable actuator actuating at the vehicle masses. In order to achieve a comfortable and nevertheless safe chassis suspension setting it is provided for to guide the signals detected by means of sensors via a circuit device being associated to the signal processing circuit and comprising a frequency dependent transfer behavior. Hereby it is to be achieved that due to the frequency dependent processing of the sensor signals no static characteristic curve is applied for controlling the actuator and adjusting the actuator, respectively, but an actuator control and actuator adjustment, respectively, is carried out depending on the frequency content of the movement process. Hereby, the goal of a preferably high driving comfort is to be achieved together with a safe design of the chassis suspension also in the limit range of the driving condition. The basis for this approach is the idea that the conflict of objectives between desired driving comfort, this is to mean comfortable and soft design, and driving dynamics, this is to mean a sportive and firm adjustment on the one hand and a sufficient driving safety on the other hand, is to be matched. Crucial for driving comfort and driving dynamics is a damping of the movement of the body, whereas a wheel load and a wheel load variation, respectively, is crucial for a driving safety.
Substantially, three shock absorber systems are known for vehicles, wherein an actuator is arranged in parallel to a spring assembly between wheel and body. Passive, semi-active and active shock absorber systems are known in the art. In passive shock absorber systems a modification of the shock absorber force during the driving operation is not arranged for. In semi-active shock absorber systems the shock absorber force may be modified by means of a modification of an oil fluid stream using one or several valves. In this way the shock absorbing characteristics may be modified. Semi-active shock absorber systems strictly operate in an energy absorbing way. In active shock absorber systems a desired shock absorber force may be provided in a stabilizing as well as an energy delivering way in each direction.
With the known methods and systems for manipulating the movement of the chassis suspension it is unfavorable that as an output of the control unit modules used a force is required. This features the disadvantage that in addition a shock absorber velocity is required as an additional parameter in order to yield the ultimate control parameter, the control current, by means of a characteristic diagram conversion. Furthermore, also during a constant force requirement the current may change depending on the shock absorber velocity. Since a characteristic diagram conversion is prone to error also the resulting shock absorber force is going to become correspondingly discontinuous. This is especially unfavorable in the range of low shock absorber velocities which in particular often are present in lateral dynamics instances because here the largest nonlinearities and inaccuracies in the characteristic diagram exist. Furthermore it is known in the art that the shock absorber as a general rule is set soft in the velocity zero crossing in the characteristic diagram. Especially with shock absorber velocities which oscillate around zero a continuously oscillating current is then provided in the case of a constant force requirement which is counterproductive to the proper adjustment.